


Not Drinking Tonight

by DipAndPipTrash



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipAndPipTrash/pseuds/DipAndPipTrash
Summary: The squad is gathered at the bar in celebration of a tough case being solved. What happens when Amy Santiago decided she isn’t drinking that night?





	Not Drinking Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is trashy and I’m not sure if I even like it but I hope you enjoy it

The squad was all gathered at Shaw’s bar to celebrate closing a giant case, normally I would be drinking but tonight I decided I’d not drink. It wasn’t for any reason, I just didn’t want to plus then I can just drive home.

"Hey," Jake smiles as he slides into a seat beside me.

"Hey."

"You’re not drinking?"

"Nah, wasn’t in the mood to get drunk. I’m surprised you’re not super drunk," I reply.

"Have an early shift tomorrow so I decided to cut myself after two drinks," Jake shrugs.

"Wow, very responsible," I smirk.

Jake playfully rolls his eyes before saying, "Plus it’s pretty funny seeing everyone drunk when you’re relatively sober."

"Yeah, and you ruined it. I don’t get to see a drunken Jake Peralta tonight."

"Well, Amy Santiago I’m sorry to disappoint."

"You really should be sorry," I laugh making Jake smile.

I look around the bar trying to spot where everyone was, Rosa had been here but went to grab another drink and sure enough she was at the bar. Charles was off playing darts with Gina, and I’m pretty sure Holt and Terry left.

"Would anyone be annoyed if I left, being in the bar and not drinking isn’t that much fun?" Jake questions.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I smile warmly. "Want me to drive you home?"

"Isn’t my house not that close to yours?"

"Think it of me helping out with your crushing debt," I suggest.

"Well when you put it like that, let’s go."

 

Jake and I make our way out of Shaw’s bar, as we exit the cold air hits our faces without any welcoming.

"I’m still parked at the precinct because I didn’t want to pay for parking here, you fine to walk?"

"Yeah."

As we make our way down the footpath the cold breeze makes me shudder.

"Jeez it got really cold right?"

"Are you alright? You can have my jacket," Jake offers.

"No, no it’s fine," I answer but he has already slipped off his leather jacket and is passing it to me.

"Don’t worry about it, think about it as me thanking you for the ride home," Jake smiles.

"Well if you insist," I smile as I take it and put it over my pantsuit. "How do I look?" I joke knowing that the leather jacket definitely doesn’t look good with my pantsuit.

"Amazing."

"Boyle would be freaking out if he were here," I joke.

"Yeah, he might even pass out. Lucky we left without him, we were just making sure he stays healthy," Jake agrees with a smirk. 

We finally make our way to the precinct and down to the parking garage.

"Ahhh, the warmth of my car is amazing."

"Oh my god, I love this. It was so cold," Jake nods. "Someone stole my jacket."

I feel a pang if guilt, "Jake if you were cold you could have just told me, it’s your jacket."

"Amy, I’m kidding," Jake assures me.

I punch his shoulder softly before saying, "You’re the worst."

"Ouch, words hurt."

"Shut up," I roll my eyes.

"Wow, you don’t even care about my feelings Amy. You know I could report you for partner abuse, Holt would be so disappointed."

"You’re a dumbass."

"Again, rude," Jake smirks.

"Well maybe you shouldn’t pick on me," I laugh.

"But it’s so much fun," Jake laughs trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, well I’m just going to drop you off here," I shrug.

"My house is like six blocks from here. That’s just evil."

"Oh, I know," I smirk before poking my tounge out.

"Wow, I can’t believe this. You’re actually evil."

I laugh lightly before accelerating as te light changed green.

…

 

I pull up to Jakes apartment and we sit for a few seconds.

"Thanks for the ride," Jake smiles.

"Anytime," I assume him.

"Turn a little, you just a little something in your hair, let me get that," Jake says as he inches closer to me before grabbing something from my hair.

"Thanks," I manage to breathe out.

Our faces are extremely close now and I’m using all my willpower to not look down to his lips.

"It was just a leaf," he whispers.

"Oh."

"I really want to kiss you right now," Jake whispers after a few seconds of silence.

"Why don’t you?"

As soon as I say that I feel Jake lips press against mine softly, I immediately kiss back. The kiss deepens, I feel Jakes hand it’s way to my hair and my hand their way to his neck where they now lay lazily. I go to pull him closer when my stomach hits the gear stick making me pull away in pain.

"Okay, so just saying that hurts."

"Do you want to come upstairs?"

"I’d love to."

Somewhere on the way up to his apartment our hands become intertwined, I’m not complaining though. 

“You know what, it’s not as messy as I expected,” I announce as he opens the door. 

“Yeah, I clean occasionally.”

“Jake.”

“Yeah,” he replies as he turns to me after shutting the door. 

This time I press my lips against his, unlike last time it was with hunger. I wrapp his hands around his neck, his hands start up at the top my back and they trail down to butt.

His lips part from mine for a second when he says huskily, “Jump.”

I do as he says, this makes it so his is holding me and my legs are wrapped around my waist while he takes me to his room.


End file.
